Single color, bi-color, and tri-color lights are used to illuminate subjects being photographed or filmed. Lights are selectively mounted a predetermined distance from the subject to suit the lighting professional or artist's desires. It is also often desirable to selectively alter the character of light exposing the subject.
One drawback of existing lighting systems is that they are often large, bulky, difficult to install, and difficult to transport. Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that the nature of the subject may dictate the required lighting needs and effects, so this drawback may not be an issue in some situations. In other situations, however, these drawbacks are very detrimental, especially when a sole professional is tasked with transporting the tools of their trade to an off-site location.
Accordingly, it is a long felt need in the image capturing field to provide an easy to store and transport lighting system that allows for selective subject lighting. The following disclosure describes an improved lighting system that fulfills the lighting needs most professionals required but is able to deploy and store quickly and easily.